Ripples
by Sigma and Mina
Summary: Even if a person's life is just a drop in a bucket, every drop of water leaves a ripple. Check out the visual novel "Ripples" at Go now!


**A/N: I recently ventured back and went through the visual novel "Ripples" by Sakevisual. IT IS JUST SO BEAUTIFUL. So, I decided to write a fanfic for it! The first few chapters will be the actual story of Ripples. After that I will continue the story slowly flowing into the second installation of the VN, "Every Sunrise" as the description says at ANYWAYS. Let's begin.**

_There's something about people that just rubs me the wrong way._

_I think it started in grade school. Our teacher blew up a balloon, wrote "Self Esteem" on the side, and taped it to the wall. She explained that we were all like the balloon. If we didn't have any self esteem, we would only be limp and small and sad._

_Everyone else seemed really inspired, but it didn't click very well with me. Watching that balloon on the wall deflate a little bit each day until it withered away… I felt that self esteem didn't do much other than make people falsely large for a little while. But no one else seemed to notice. Everyone kept going along their short little lives, puffed up with their self esteem, getting smaller and smaller each day._

_What I hate most are those idealistic people who think they can change the world. Behind all those grand ideas of a better life, I think they're just desperate to be remembered. Desperate to keep their withering balloons filled so they can feel important. But things never change. No matter how hard you fight, it hardly makes a difference. One person's life is just a drop in a bucket_

_A lot of people think I'm a real pessimist because I think this way, but it doesn't really bother me at all. It's easier to live life if I don't have to worry about changing the world. That way, I can just concentrate on what I want, like my photography. The pictures I take will last a lot longer than I ever will. Not like it matters. All I ever photograph is nature. Things that will be the same until the end of time. I hate photographing people. I hate people who leap into my view and prance around and wave their arms, desperate to be captured on film so they'll be remembered. There's no way I'll ever capture such worthless things on film. When people die, they're gone, and that's fine with me._

The city I live in isn't very large, but there are so many places hidden away that I always find something new whenever I explore. Today, it's this place: a small park tucked away between a row of trees and an old school building.

There doesn't seem to be much here worth photographing, but at least there aren't any people either. I aim my camera at a nearby bush to check the lighting. It's late afternoon, but the sun is still high enough for me to get some decent shots.

Suddenly, I hear a sound similar to that of crying. Something behind the bush is moving. I creep forward, holding my camera in front of me as if it would actually provide a decent shield, should something leap out at me. Considering how much this camera cost, I'd probably be better off if I just took the hit.

Tentatively looking behind the bush, I spot a girl with an odd hair color. Probably some new fad created by the people who want to be remembered. Although, I wonder what she's doing here. Is she… crying?

I take an uncertain step back. If some girl is using this place as her secret crying spot, I want no part of it. But the sound of crying sounds more like…cats…

The girl must have sensed my presence, or perhaps she saw my shadow, as she turned around and greeted me.

"Oh, hello!" She said, looking up at me. It was then that I realized she's patting a small kitten on the head.

Two more kittens are rolling around with each other on the ground beside her. They must be the source of the crying I heard.

Realizing that I've been silent for a good thirty seconds, I replied, "Uh…hey." I greeted awkwardly, "Sorry to bother you. I'm just gonna…go."

Just as I was about to take my leave, she spoke once again, "You're not a bother. Stay." She said in a polite tone.

The kitten that she was patting yawned lazily and began to paw at her hand.

"Oh, here you go." She said as she pulled out a cookie and held it above the kitten's mouth. The kitten reached up and bats at the cookie with its paw before clamping the cookie firmly between its tiny teeth.

"What are you feeding them?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Cookies. I baked them myself this morning." The girl replied as she stood up and lightly dusted her skirt.

I couldn't help but scoff at her answer, "Sure seems like a waste to give that to a bunch of cats."

Despite that, she smiled, "No, it's worth it." She said happily.

"They're just gonna die anyway, you know. Strays rarely live long on the streets." I argue, trying to prove my point.

She looked at me quizzically and gave me a curt answer, "So?"

"So why bother feeding them?"

"They're hungry. Do I need any more reason than that?" She answered, making a valid point.

"I guess not," I admit, "But why cookies?"

The girl shifted her gaze to the side, "Because they're the only ones who will eat it…" she mumbled softly.

I wasn't sure if I heard her properly just then, "What?" I asked.

The girl only sighed and shook her head, "I'm sorry, have to be home soon." She said before giving the kitten in her arms a fond pat on the head before taking her leave.

She didn't even say goodbye to me. I'm not sure whether or not I should be offended, but I guess it doesn't really matter.

The kittens swarm around my feet, and I kneel down to take a few pictures of them.

Ah… but it's already too dark to get any decent shots. At least, not with this camera. I guess I won't be taking many pictures today, after all.

**Okay. That was the first part. I don't have any time to continue right now, but I will get more done when I can.**


End file.
